Tossing games have existed for many years. They are used not only for recreation and enjoyment, but also to improve throwing and targeting skills. There are several disk tossing games in the prior art, many of which are derivations of an original game often referred to as Washoes, a game in which the players throw disks into bores or holes on a target board.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,780 to Pant et al. discloses a game whereby a player tosses a number of disks into holes on a target board, the board having scoring indicia adjacent to the holes. While taking his turn, the player stands on a second board facing the target board. Because the scoring indicia are fixed onto the board relative to the holes, however, the Pant game does not allow for much variation in the method of play or the strategies therefor.
Another extant patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,249 to Mogensen, discloses a disk tossing game, the target board of which is provided with various surface features, including a low coefficient of friction between the board surface and the disks to improve the sliding characteristics of the disks. Mogensens's patent neither claims nor discloses any methods or rules of play, thereby omitting any strategic advances of the game.